Until the Day I Die
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: It says Misc Books, but these oneshots/songfics are from actual books, but there were too many to put it as a crossover. Warriors, Hunger Games,  and Percy Jackson are just a few of them. These are all oneshots based on the song Until the Day I Die.
1. Ashfur

**FINALLY I HAVE STARTED THIS! I've had plans for this for a while...What is this you ask? It's a collection of songfics/oneshots (I guess you'd call it that) for the song Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. The catch is, OC's from my friends' stories will be tossed in here, different fandoms will be featured (not crossed over, separately), and maybe, just maybe, you'll get a real-world songfic/oneshot! EEP! LET'S GET STARTED!**

**The key is, each character will have a certain set of lyrics fit with them, it may be very similar for some characters, but very different for others. **

**All ****Warriors Fandom Songfics/Oneshots are first.**

_Character's thoughts are in italics._

_**Lyrics are in bold italics.**_

**Ashfur**

* * *

><p>Ashfur laid his stony blue gaze on Squirrelflight, the ginger she-cat that had managed to capture his affections all too soon. Her green eyes were locked with a pair of amber ones belonging to a dark tabby tom. Brambleclaw.<p>

Ashfur had never trusted the son of Tigerstar, the father and son looked far too similar for his liking. The wicked Tigerstar had been the reason behind the Clans' pain and loss. Too many cats had died at his claws. Or the claws of the dogs he had set upon ThunderClan.

Ashfur's own mother, Brindleface, had been killed so those very dogs had a taste of cat.

Tigerstar had ruined many lives, Ashfur's included.

Yet, Squirrelflight had fallen for his son!

The tom stalked away towards the lake shore, the sun sinking slowly in the sky.

"I'll be back by moonrise," he grumbled to himself.

_Oh Squirrelflight, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you. I'll be stuck loving you **until the day I die.**_

He gazed at his reflection in the water, a hopelessly lost, gray tom cat stared back at him.

"Why? Why did StarClan make me fall for her? You dead cats seem to love making our lives difficult," he whispered softly.

_Stop it! Blaming your blind love on your warrior ancestors is not the right decision!_

Ashfur glared at the reflection in the water, even now, he was arguing with himself. He could never seem to agree with himself. He either wanted Brambleclaw dead, or thought the tabby warrior was noble and wise. He couldn't tell who the real offender was, Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw.

Most importantly, the warrior could not decide whether devoting his entire life to being the best he could would ever be worth it in the end.

**_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_**

"If I tell Squirrelflight how I feel now, it will be too late, won't it?" the muscled gray tom glanced back at his reflection.

_Of course it will__, she has a mate, you fool! _

"Brambleclaw is the one behind my pain isn't he? Or is it Squirrelflight? Their love is the reason for my misery, after all..."

Ashfur pulled himself away from the water's edge and lay down, aggressively licking his paw.

**_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_**

Squirrelflight had been the one to suggested them staying friends, why had he rejected her then?

_Because being "just friends" would never have been enough. _

Ashfur could still hear Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's happy mews, their love for each other bright and clear. It pained him to think of them together.

_Never again can I love another cat...Why did I throw it all away for someone who will never feel the same?_

He would never forgive himself for falling for that ginger coat. He would never forgive himself for falling for her twitching whiskers He would never forgive himself for falling for her arrogance, temper, and spunk. He would never forgive himself for falling for her emerald green eyes.

He would never forgive himself for falling for Squirrelflight and every part of her.

Ashfur slashed his claws through the sand, pretending it was one of the two cats.

The question still remained: Was it Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight?

**_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_**

Brambleclaw had been the one to draw Squirrelflight away from him. His father had been the reason Ashfur's mother was done. But somehow, Ashfur couldn't make himself hate Brambleclaw. He would never trust him, but he couldn't hate him.

Squirrelflight was the cat he would love until the day he died.

She would be the cat he wished had never existed.

_She's the one to attack. And one day, I will attack her, but not directly. I'll find a way to make her feel the pain I feel._

_Squirrelflight will feel the agony._

With a sly nod to himself, Ashfur headed towards camp as the moon began to rise.

_She will feel pain._

_So much pain. _

**AN:Eh? It wasn't as great as I expected...I figured it'd be more dramatic, but I don't hate it. Why don't you tell me if you hate it by REVIEWING? The "pain" Ashfur is hinting at sort of the foreshadow to him being the one to help Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw try to kill Firestar...I think that happened in either Sunset or Twilight? I have more songfics/oneshots from the Warriors fandom coming before I move onto the Hunger Games fandom. After that I don't know where I'm going.**

**Spoiler Alert: The next one will be about Molewhisker from Starlightwarrior1092's story The Drifting Fox and Melting Dawn. PLEASE CHECK HER OUT SHE IS AN AWESOME WARRIORS AUTHOR! Starlight has given me wayyyyyy too many shout outs for me not to give her one. **

**-Liz**


	2. Molewhisker

**AN: Here's chapter two! This features Molewhisker from my friend Starlight Warrior 1902's story Drifting Fox and Melting Dawn. All the credit for these characters goes to her! I always thought this song fitted him very well! Without further ado….BTW, every single songfic/oneshot will have the lyrics "Until the Day I Die" in it. **

_**Lyrics are in bold italics.**_

**Molewhisker**

Molewhisker sat in the StreamClan camp, remembering how less than three moons ago he had confessed his love for his clanmate and best friend, Meltdawn.

"_I love you, Meltdawn, more than life itself. I really want to be with you for the rest of my life- forever... and a moon. Until we both fade away in StarClan, forgotten after all of the moons that pass. Will you be with me? Will you meet me half way?" _

"_M-Molewhisker…I-I don't know what to say." _

Molewhisker breathed heavily, the painful memories coursing through him. He loved Meltdawn more than he thought possible, but it seemed as though she would never return the feeling. She was in love with Foxdrift.

A _FlameClan _warrior.

She was breaking the Warrior Code to follow her heart, a seemingly wonderful idea, but it wasn't. She had someone in her own Clan who loved her, why couldn't she love him back! Meltdawn just wouldn't settle for Molewhisker though.

Yet, he knew that she wasn't cruel and heartless as he thought at that moment. Meltdawn was kind and caring, he couldn't deny it. Molewhisker had devoted himself to her. When Foxdrift had forgotten to meet her; _he_ had been the one to comfort her. To tell her that it would be okay.

_**Until the day I die….I'll spill my heart for you…**_

He would never stop loving the she-cat that would never love him back. He wouldn't stop making her feel like the most amazing cat in all the forest, because she was. She would always be to him. His heart beat for her, he lived to see her, to hear her voice. Molewhisker's reason to live took the form of a pale ginger she-cat by the name of Meltdawn.

_**…But if you'd die right now, you'd know that I'd too…I'd die too.**_

Molewhisker knew that he would give his life for Meltdawn. If it came down to a choice between who would live, she would be the one to continue on.

To continue on and love the _FlameClan_ cat.

"Please, just love me the way I love you," he whispered softly. Molewhisker turned around, making sure no one heard him.

What did it matter if someone heard him? Meltdawn knew how he felt, if the Clan knew, would it matter? No. It wouldn't matter.

Meltdawn walked through the bushes, confusion and disappointment written across her face.

Molewhisker would have to be the one to tell her to follow her heart, to give Foxdrift a second chance, but be prepared for the world to crash down around her. He would have to be the one to remind her that he would "always be here" for her.

He would have the pain of remembering that no matter how hard he tried, she would never love him.

Molewhisker would always be second best.

Second best to the FlameClan warrior.

**AN: So, what'd you think? How about you tell me in a review? Once again, I don't the song Until the Day I Die, Molewhisker , Meltdawn, Foxdrift, FlameClan, StreamClan, or Warriors!**

~Liz The Awkward Shufflin' Penguin from the Black Market Forum in the Hunger Games


End file.
